


Équilibre à trois points

by malurette



Series: Double vue et autres pas-grand-choses [1]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Domestic, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Unrequited, ménage à trois
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de drabbles & mini-fics, Dôme/Wata, Wata/Hima et Dô/Wata/Hima. 1ère vignette : Double vue. 2ème: Des rôles à jouer. 3ème: À manger ! 4ème: Une ligne à (ne pas) franchir. 5ème: Triangle. 6ème: Pièges. 7ème: Domesticité. 8ème : Himawari avant de connaître Watanuki et Dômeki. 9ème : Ils auraient pu, ils auraient dû être heureux ensemble. 10ème : Quand Grand-Père s'en mêle... 11ème : 10 microfics Dô/Wata. 12ème : Comme un trépied.<br/>13 et 14èmes : Himawari et la chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do->Wata->Hima ; Double vue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " _I spy with my little eye..._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Double vue  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** xxxHOLiC  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Ichihara Yūko, Watanuki Kimihiro ; mention de Watanuki - > Himawari et suggestion de Dōmeki -> Watanuki  
>  **Genre :** nawak  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** Watanuki/Dōmeki, "double vue" pour Lilai (Noël '06)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tome 8… de l’histoire sacrément ancienne maintenant, quoi.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

« He oui, mon petit Watanuki : finies les cochoncetés en pensant à Himawari.  
\- Nooon !  
\- Quoi, non ? Tu comptes continuer en sachant que peut-être, Dōmeki pourra voir ce que tu fais ? Oooh, mais je ne savais pas ça !  
\- Non je ne fais pas de saletés avec Himawari-chaaan ! Je ne suis pas un pervers ! je ne salis pas sa pureté avec des idées pareilles, _moi_ ! »  
(Ceci, sous-entendant sans doute que Yūko, elle, le faisait, donc ?)

« Ah, nous avons donc affaire à un petit garçon bien fleur bleue… alors dis-moi, il t’arrive plutôt de penser à l’innocente petite Zashikiwarashi ?  
\- Naooon ! Non plus ! »


	2. Do->Wata->Hima, Contes et comptines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des rôles traditionnels dans les contes ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Comptine  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** xxxHOLiC  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Ichihara Yūko, Watanuki Kimihiro ; Watanuki/Himawari et Dōmeki/Watanuki évoqués  
>  **Genre :** gen/humour débile  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** Dômeki/Watanuki avec Himawari, "conte de fée" pour Azalée_Calypso (Noël '06/Nouvel An '07)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

_Dans les contes de fée,_ chantonne Yūko, _le héros doit se battre contre un monstre pour récupérer sa princesse et l’épouser._  
Et Watanuki gazouille un instant sur sa princesse Himawari, avant de passer au dragon et de vitupérer « l’affreux Dōmeki ».

Yūko s’en amuse :  
« Je t’ai déjà dit qu’elle n’était pas ta déesse du bonheur. Cette fille n’a rien d’une princesse… toi, en revanche, pauvre petit orphelin contraint à faire l’homme de ménage en attendant que quelqu’un te délivre de ton héritage maudit, tu ferais une Cendrillon très présentable.  
\- Et puis quoi encore ! »


	3. Dome/Wata, En remerciement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En remerciement...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Tout ce que tu voudras  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** xxxHOLiC  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Watanuki Kimihiro, Dōmeki Shizuka  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "tout ce que tu voudras" pour Lunatanis, Nuits Drabbles chez AnnaOz (1er mai '07)  
>  **Continuité :** début de série ~~bouh, c’était le bon temps…~~  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300

Ah, que ça fait mal au cœur, d’avoir à lui dire ça. Vraiment très, très mal. Ça blesse son orgueil dans des proportions incroyables. Ça le met épouvantablement en colère. Mais voilà, Dōmeki lui a été d’un grand secours, Yūko est au courant de l’affaire : Watanuki ne pourra pas y couper. Il _faut_ qu’il le remercie.

« Je te prépare ton bentō cette semaine. Tu veux quoi pour demain ? »  
Dōmeki le regarde un moment en silence, réfléchissant nonchalamment à la proposition.  
« Je peux vraiment choisir ? »  
La question qui fait sortir Watanuki de ses gonds.

« Oui ! tout ce que tu voudras. C’est déjà bien assez que je doive faire la cuisine pour toi, j’vais pas en plus devoir faire les menus moi-même ! demande des inarizushi ou n’importe quoi, ça m’est égal, c’est _ton_ problème ! »  
(Et le sien aussi, si jamais l’autre demande quelque chose de compliqué ou d’exotique. Mais il n’a pas encore pensé à cet aspect de la chose.)

Dōmeki hoche la tête. Très bien. Puisqu’il a six jours de bentō offerts par un vrai chef, il commence à énumérer…


	4. Dome/Wata, Ligne de démarcation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une ligne entre deux mondes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Démarcation  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** xxxHOLiC  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Dōmeki Shizuka, Watanuki Kimihiro  
>  **Genre :** gen/vague mystère  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "franchir la ligne" pour Babel121, il y a vachement longtemps de ça maintenant...   
> **Continuité :** début de série – oh, il y a _si_ longtemps !  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 240

Des terrains vagues, dans ce coin de ville, il y en a plusieurs. Des jardins mal tenus retournant presque à l’état sauvage, aussi. Shizuka n’y fait en général pas attention. La ligne de démarcation floue entre béton et herbes folles, il la longe sans s’en préoccuper jamais. Il l’a franchie quelques fois étant enfant, mais n’y a jamais porté grand intérêt.

Depuis quelques temps pourtant, il se trouve à observer de plus en plus fréquemment celle au pied de ce fameux building. Après les cours, Watanuki y disparaît presque tous les soirs. Un instant, c’est un lycéen ordinaire sur le trottoir qui l’amène à son _baito_ , l’instant d’après, il met le pied parmi les mauvaises herbes et disparaît pour plusieurs heures du monde des vivants.

 

De temps à autre, Shizuka se demande ce qu’il se passerait, s’il essayait de franchir l’espace entre les planches de la palissade disjointe. Lui qui ne peut entrer dans la boutique de Yūko, que lui arriverait-il s’il tentait de suivre Kimihiro ?

Il ne cherchera pas à le savoir. Il ne souhaite pas avoir la réponse à cette question. Après tout, il y a très peu de choses qu’il souhaite, et il est convaincu que s’il y a une chose qu’il veut vraiment, alors il devra l’obtenir par lui-même, sans demander d’aide à qui que ce soit.


	5. Do/Wata/Hima ; Triangle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les trois côtés d'un triangle... et son centre de gravité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Triangle  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** xxxHoLiC  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Ichihara Yūko, Dōmeki Shizuka/Watanuki Kimihiro/Kunogi Himawari  
>  **Genre :** un peu doux-amer  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Note :** je trouve que mon appartenance à ce fandom est devenue vaaachement plus chouette le jour où j'ai commencé à aimer Himawari et à voir au-delà de juste-le-slash. Hmmmm, OT3 ♥  
>  **Thèmes :** "équilibre" et "fatalité" + contrainte accessoire UST pour 31_jours (21 & 22 décembre '07)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 400

Celle qui attire les ennuis, celui qui attire les fantômes, celui qui les repousse : il fallait qu’ils se rencontrent.

*

« Himawari est tellement mignonne, répète Kimihiro encore et encore. Si seulement je pouvais la protéger…  
\- Tu ne le peux pas, assène Yūko. Elle te met en danger et ça la blesse de te voir souffrir. »  
Mais ça n’est pas pour autant qu’il peut accepter de la fuir.

« Tu n’as pas à t’en vouloir. Tu peux l’aider en restant à ses côtés… à condition d’être accompagné de Dōmeki. Ta présence lui fait du bien, à cette petite, et celle de ce garçon vous évite le pire. »

Kimihiro ne proteste plus. Il s’y résigne. Même s’il aurait aimé pouvoir la rendre heureuse par lui-même… Si leur présence conjointe, à tous deux, permet à Himawari de continuer à sourire, il supportera Dōmeki.

*

Himawari sait depuis toujours qu’elle attire la malchance et le malheur sur les gens qui l’approchent. Mais elle n’est qu’humaine, elle ne peut pas se couper totalement du monde.

Elle est heureuse avec ces deux garçons : pour la première fois, elle a des amis un peu moins affectés par sa malédiction que tous les autres, des amis qui sont au courant de ce qu’elle est et qui ne la détestent pas pour autant, qui restent auprès d’elle malgré tout. Si elle était forcée de s’éloigner d’eux comme elle a dû distancier ceux auxquels elle tient le plus, pour leur propre sécurité, elle ne sait vraiment pas comment elle pourrait retourner à la solitude. Maintenant qu’elle a goûté à leur amitié, elle en a besoin pour vivre.

*

« Il dit qu’il te tolère, relate froidement Yūko. Même s’il t’accepte peu à peu, Himawari reste la première dans son cœur. Tu n’es pas jaloux ?  
\- S’il n’était pas aussi toqué d’elle, il n’aurait pas autant besoin de moi.  
\- Son sang attire les ennuis à lui, il en aurait de toute façon besoin.  
\- Ça ne serait pas au même point. Elle amplifie le phénomène ; si ça n’était que pour lui, il préfèrerait sans doute les fantômes à ma présence. Mais pour elle, il est prêt à affronter tous les monstres. »

Shizuka sourit tristement en disant cela.

*

Leur rencontre dépendait de la fatalité À trois maintenant, ils peuvent se construire un futur qui ne dépendra plus que d’eux. Ils se sont créé une nouvelle force : les liens qu’ils tissent entre eux forment une nouvelle magie. 


	6. Dome/Wata, "Tu comprends rien !"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce type et son complexe du héros mal placé !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Tu comprends vraiment rien, hein ?_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** xxxHOLiC  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Dōmeki Shizuka, Watanuki Kimihiro  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "Piège" pour Gabriela_Gosden lors d’un mème à drabbles (avril ‘08  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 175

« Chaque fois qu’un être surnaturel te tend un piège, tu te jettes dedans. » Ça n’est pas une accusation ni un reproche, juste un constat. Comme si Dōmeki disait à Watanuki « Tu es complètement débile. » d’un ton complètement neutre.

« On ne pouvait pas savoir avant d’essayer ! Elle aurait pu être sincère.  
\- Ces trucs te veulent du mal depuis des années et tu crois encore en leur gentillesse ?  
\- C’est mieux que d’avoir un cœur de pierre, bougonna Watanuki. Pis d’abord, je t’ai pas demandé de me sauver !  
\- Ah ? Si tu y tiens tant, la prochaine fois, je te laisserai crever, alors. J’ai pas trop envie pourtant, faudra que je trouve quelqu’un d’autre pour cuisiner mes bentō, ensuite.  
\- Aaaah ! j’te vois venir ! Hors de question que tu ailles draguer Himawari pour ça, mufle ! »  
Sans qu’il ait besoin de les prononcer, les mots « Tu es complètement débile. » se peignirent nettement sur la physionomie de Dōmeki.

« C’est ça… »  
Complètement débile, oui, de ne pas comprendre pourquoi exactement il ne tenait _pas_ à le laisser crever.


	7. Do/Wata/Hima ; Du linge à repasser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ça n'est pas parce qu'ils sont censés bien s'entendre maintenant qu'il n'est pas au-dessus d'une petite mesquinerie de temps en temps en représailles de taquineries, ah mais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Bon pour un crétin amidonné !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** xxxHOLiC  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Watanuki Kimihiro, Kunogi Himawari, Dōmeki Shizuka  
>  **Genre :** domestique/crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "repasser une chemise (ceintrée la chemise, sinon, c'est pas drôle^^)"  
> activité proposée par Alaiya666 pour un mème à corvées ménagères avec des couples secrets - ici Dōmeki/Watanuki/Himawari (printemps '09)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : post-série alternatif - ficlet écrite avant la sortie du chapitre 185 et espérant qu'ils auraient pu finir en threesome au lieu que tout parte en quenouille  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300

Dōmeki, Watanuki et Himawari vivent à trois depuis quelques jours et, bien sûr, c'est Watanuki qui se charge de la plupart des tâches domestiques mises en commun.

« La chemise de Himawari !! »  
Une simple chemise d'uniforme de lycéenne, blanche, cintrée à la taille, avec un col compliqué ;  
Watanuki semble tenir là le Saint Graal ou quelque chose du même goût. La corvée de repassage devient une cérémonie sacrée. Il dispose le fer sur la planche à repasser comme objet de culte sur un autel. Il traite le vêtement avec encore plus de révérence et repasse amoureusement chaque pan, lisse religieusement chaque pli. Plus c'est dur plus ça lui plaît parce que c'est pour Hi-ma-wa-ri !

« Que tu es doué, Watanuki-kun, » sourit Himawari quand elle le voit poser avec révérence la chemise repassée et pliée sur sa pile de linge tout propre.

Et ce corniaud de Dōmeki s'en vient lui gâcher sa joie en lui passant le panier à linge suivant, avec sur le dessus sa propre chemise d'uniforme. Une chemise masculine, plutôt toute bête, sans pli particulier, et une taille plus grande que celles que Kimihiro porte.   
Il envisage de la lui brûler exprès et se ravise : ça serait mal de faire ça gratuitement ; il a beau continuer à éprouver de l'animosité envers Dōmeki, il apprécie quand même malgré tout sa compagnie, et ça serait ternir sa propre image de rater une tâche ménagère pareille.

L'idée géniale lui vient alors en un éclair : il va s'appliquer de son mieux pour fournir à Dōmeki une chemise ab-so-lu-ment parfaite pour forcer son respect et son admiration (et ceux de Himawari-chan aussi au passage, bien que cela lui semble déjà acquis) et il va surtout y ajouter un max' d'amidon ! Ahahaha ! ça sera _terrible_ à voir !


	8. Himawari/OMC, Un soir de Noël

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sa malédiction ne lui laisse vraiment pas de vacances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un soir si spécial  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** xxxHOLiC  
>  **Personnage/Couple :** Kunogi Himawari, un garçon non nommé  
>  **Genre :** drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thèmes :** « le Père Noël est une ordure » + contrainte accessoire "elle" pour 31_jours (25 décembre ’09)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** spéculatif pré-série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 400

Kunogi Himawari, dernière année de collège. Jeune fille très populaire dans sa classe malgré sa timidité. Des amies et même... des admirateurs, un garçon qui l’a invitée pour passer le soir de Noël ensemble ! oui, malgré leur jeune âge... oh, en tout bien tout honneur. S’amuser un peu, une séance de cinéma (à deux seulement ? sans copains de la classe autour d’eux ?) et même... un dîner en tête à tête dans un petit restaurant familial, rien de trop grand bien sûr mais à leur mesure d’adolescents, et puis admirer les illuminations ensemble - et il la raccompagnera avant l’heure du couvre-feu. (Et puis après tout, ils entreront au lycée dans à peine plus de trois mois : ils ne sont plus des enfants.)  
Que de la joie en perspective !

C’est une nuit magique, la nuit de Noël. Rien de mal ne peut arriver ce soir-là, n’est-ce pas ? La malchance qui lui colle à la peau, elle fera bien une pause juste pour cette fois, elle a le droit de ne pas avoir peur et d’accepter ! Elle y croit vraiment. Vraiment vraiment.

Il arrive un tout petit peu en retard à leur rendez-vous ; elle ne se demandait même pas encore s’il l’avait laissée tomber, si cela valait mieux ou non pour lui et pour elle. Il court pour rattraper cela, et juste comme, l’apercevant et toute joyeuse de voir les efforts qu’il fait pour contrer le mauvais sort, pour elle, elle lui sourit... il glisse sur le trottoir verglacé.

Tous les magasins des quartiers à la mode, à l’époque de Noël, rivalisent d’ambition en matière d’illuminations, de toutes les formes, toutes les couleurs, tous les rythmes de clignotements, sans pour autant suffire à noyer dans leur débauche de lumière les gyrophares de l’ambulance. Les larmes dans les yeux de la jeune fille démultiplient les couleurs qui tournoient et clignotent et elle doit serrer les dents pour ne pas sangloter trop fort et ainsi se donner en spectacle pour tous les curieux amassés, pleurant sur le malheur de son ami et, elle ne peut s’en empêcher, sur le sien aussi : il n’y a donc rien pour la protéger, pour protéger le monde d’elle, rien de rien, aucune divinité, aucun charme pour lui permettre une vie normale entourée d’amis et encore moins d’un amoureux !


	9. Do-Wata-Hima, Heureux ensemble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un temps de bonheur et ensuite des souvenirs et des regrets.">

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ils auraient pu être heureux ensemble  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** xxxHOLiC  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Dōmeki Shizuka/Watanuki Kimihiro/Kunogi Himawari ; Ichihara Yūko  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** « doux-amer sur les chapitres récents * » pour Azalée_Calypso (printemps ’10)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** * chapitres 200 et des brouettes  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 250

Ils s’étaient brièvement bâti un futur à trois. À un moment donné ils pensaient qu’ils resteraient toujours ensemble. Ils grandiraient, quitteraient le lycée, et les maisons parentales, et feraient leur vie d’adultes... ensemble, tous les trois. C’était devenu tellement évident, entre eux !

Et puis Yūko a disparu et leur petit groupe a éclaté. Ils se sont rendus compte de combien elle était une pièce importante à leur équilibre en perdant son soutien. Sans elle Watanuki s’est effondré dans le vide laissé, et à partir de là les choses ont continué à partir en morceaux.

Maintenant Dōmeki seul voit encore Watanuki et partage même avec lui des moments domestiques ; il a repris son ancien rôle et grâce à cela il le voit souvent face à face… ou face à masque ; quand il passe à la boutique c’est pour entendre parler de Yūko, toujours Yūko, et des clients, mais pas vraiment de ce qui le touche réellement, profondément. Une distance s’est creusée.

Watanuki parle souvent à Himawari, par téléphone interposé ; à elle, protégé par la distance, il dit l’important, lui ouvre son cœur et l’écoute en retour, mais ils ne peuvent plus se rencontrer directement.

Dōmeki et Himawari ne peuvent non plus habiter ensemble ; l’absence de Watanuki entre eux est bien trop prégnante et leur fait mal à tous les deux. Quand ils font l’amour, ils savent bien tous les deux que l’autre aussi pense à Watanuki. Il touche ses cicatrices, elle essaie de ne pas pleurer.


	10. Haru, Wata\Dome, Les choses de la vie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des trucs qu'il n'a pas forcément envie d'apprendre !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Les choses de la vie  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** xxxHolic  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Dōmeki Haruka, Watanuki Kimihiro ; mention de Clow/Yūko/Haruka et Shizuka/Kimihiro  
>  **Genre :** Shipper on Deck  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** Watanuki & Haruka (en pairing si vous voulez, mais des allusions de Watanuki/Dômeki me vont aussi), « Confidences »  
> pour Azalée_Calypso sur kyrielle_100 (mars f10)   
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Alors, cette chère Yūko t’apprend tout ce que tu as à savoir ?

\- Ben… je suppose, oui. Elle m’enseigne des tas de trucs sur la vie et les gens et le surnaturel mais c’est pas toujours évident.

\- Et parmi ça, les femmes ?

\- Quoi ? non ! Mais pourquoi elle ferait une chose pareille ?

\- C’est de ton âge.

\- C’est pas une raison. Pas elle !

\- Pourquoi non ? Quand je l’ai rencontrée, à l’âge que je te montre, elle et Clow m’ont tout appris.

\- …Je me serais bien passé de cette confidence-là… _Yūko_ ?

\- Toi tu préfèrerais Shizuka, peut-être ?


	11. Dôme/Wata - Et toute cette tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ils se détestent et ils s'adorent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Et toute cette tension  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** xxxHoLic  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Dōmeki Shizuka/Watanuki Kimihiro  
>  **Genre :** varié  
>  **Gradation :** G / K à PG-15 / T+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** 10 micro-fics pour Camille_Miko (septembre ‘09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 460 au total

1\. Angst:  
« Tant pis s’il me déteste, ça n’est pas grave ; tant pis si je ne suis pas encore assez fort : je le deviendrai. Mais si quelque chose l’attaque que je ne peux pas voir, comment le protègerai-je ? »  
(35)

2\. AU:  
Sakura a eu avec Shaolan deux garçons, l’un le portrait craché de son père, l’autre par les hasards de la génétique celui de l’ancêtre Clow.  
Kaho de passage au Japon insiste un jour pour qu’elle vienne l’accompagner avec toute sa famille au temple voisin : elle voudrait lui présenter un ancien collègue et ami – et le petit-fils de ce dernier.  
(60)

3\. Crack:  
Dire que la dernière trouvaille de Yūko n’est pas du goût de Watanuki serait un euphémisme : « Mais c’est un kimono de fille, ça ? ça repoussera _vraiment_ les esprits..?  
\- Nan, c’est juste que vous formeriez un couple traditionnel adorable tous les deux : regarde comme Dōmeki a fière allure, déjà ♥ »  
(50)

4\. Crossover: [Goho Drug - un x-over canon]  
« Voici, chère cliente. Le vase que vous nous aviez demandé. Récupéré exprès pour vous par deux jeunes et jolis garçons, quoiqu’un peu betas dans leur genre. Je vous dirais bien qu’ils perdent beaucoup à ne pas vous avoir rencontrée... hélas, ils ne verraient pas la différence, ils sont un peu bouchés sur le plan social et les questions d’attirance.  
\- Merci bien. Et ne vous en faites pas pour vos employés, je vois paaaarfaitement le problème : j’ai le même avec le mon domestique et son partenaire. Mais c’est de leur âge après tout. He bien, bon courage pour les vôtres ! »  
(100)

5\. 1ère fois:  
« Écoute, vieux, tu es peut-être habile de tes mains pour pleins de trucs « domestiques » mais pour ça je sais que tu t’y prendrais comme un manche. Alors laisse-moi faire, Ok ?  
\- Pourquoi faut toujours que t’aies raison ! »  
(40)

6\. Fluff:  
« Dis. Pour ton bentô, demain. Tu m’as déjà demandé plein de trucs et je crois cerner tes goûts, mais, tu ne m’as jamais dit quel était ton plat préféré ? »  
(30)

7\. Humour:  
Mokona a deux papas et une grande sœur ! - Mokona Modoki aussi !  
(10)

8\. Hurt/Comfort:  
Tout ce que peut faire Dōmeki pour Watanuki, c’est prêter une épaule compatissante. _Tout ira bien_ , c’est quelque chose qu’il n’ose pas dire : pour l’instant, il n’y croit pas lui-même. Plus tard, il lui fera des remontrances, le forcera à se ressaisir, mais dans l’immédiat, il se contente de lui offrir une étreinte où cacher ses larmes.  
(60) 

9\. Smut:  
Dōmeki est beau, athlétique, il plaît aux filles même s’il n’est pas souriant et... au lit, il s’abtient de commentaires blessants. En plus, il est doué, ce cochon ! Kimihiro doit s’agripper aux draps et mordre l’oreiller pour ne pas crier et n’est même plus capable de continuer à être jaloux.  
(50)

10\. UST:  
Tout ce temps passé à s’engueuler, à être aussi près que possible et à s’esquiver... à jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris.  
(25)


	12. Dô/Wata/Hima - Un trépied c’est toujours plus stable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Équilibre à trois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un trépied c’est toujours plus stable  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** xxxHoLiC  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Dōmeki Shizuka/Watanuki Kimihiro/Kunogi Himawari ; Ichihara Yūko  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Une vieille légende » d’après Nelja  
> pour la case n°15 d’un bingo d’écriture, laquelle cachait « Doumeki/Watanuki/Himawari » (été ’10 ; 2ème)   
> **Nombre de mots :** 120

Un monstre qui séduit un jeune être sans défense et un autre être sans reproche s’en vient détruire l’un pour libérer l’autre, c’est dans quantité de vieilles légendes. Oui mais, et quand le monstre ne faisait pas exprès, voulait juste un peu d’amour, et que le jeune être l’aime sincèrement en retour ? C’est le chevalier qui est bon pour s’en retourner bredouille, dans le rôle du méchant déçu ?  
Non plus.

Yūko évoque une légende encore plus vieille : un monde gouverné par non pas deux, mais trois forces qui s’équilibrent ; que l’une s’en aille et les deux autres s’effondreront.

Comme souvent, Watanuki n’arrive pas à décider si elle raconte cela vraiment exprès pour lui, ou juste pour se moquer.


	13. Himawari - Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La quantité de chance dont chacun dispose est fixée à l'avance et c'est tout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Chance  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** xxxHOLiC  
>  **Personnage :** Kunogi Himawari  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thème :** défi #116, « magie » sur mf_100_mots (o4 août ’11)  
>  **Prompt :** _xxxHolic_ proposé par Azalee_Calypso, mème à fandoms (été ’11)   
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

Si impalpable qu’elle soit, la chance fait partie des attributs de chacun. Certains en ont beaucoup, d’autres peu. Kunogi Himawari est née non pas directement malchanceuse mais avec l’étrange capacité d’annuler la chance des autres autour d’elle. Il ne lui arrive jamais malheur, mais de bien tristes choses s’accumulent autour d’elle…

Ça n’est même pas une malédiction, juste un état de fait : aucune magie, aucun contre-sort n’y pourra rien changer. En revanche, elle croit toujours au pouvoir de l’amour et espère trouver un jour quelqu’un d’assez chanceux pour que rien, même pas son aura à elle, ne puisse entamer leur bonheur.


	14. Himawari - Humaine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ni une déesse ni un démon d'ailleurs. Juste une jeune fille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Seulement humaine  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** xxxHOLiC   
> **Personnages/Couple :** Watanuki Kimihiro, Kunogi Himawari  
>  **Genre :** un peu angsteux  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thème :** Himawari n'est pas la déesse du bonheur de Watanuki  
>  **Prompt :** achevé pour le little-big-bang-of-our-own lancé par Benebu (1er mai-31 août '10)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 235

Himawari n’est pas et ne sera sans doute jamais la déesse du bonheur de Kimihiro. Yūko aurait pu lui expliquer depuis longtemps, mais ne l’a pas fait. Pourquoi, il ne sait pas pour sûr et se dit quelque part qu’elle avait ses raisons qu’il n’a pas à questionner. Maintenant qu’il sait, ça n’a plus d’importance. Elle n’est pas une déesse, elle est humaine, seulement humaine. Avec ou sans malédiction, humaine. Vivante. Et quand elle lui sourit, elle le rend heureux malgré tout ce qui peut arriver de terrible à côté.

Elle le rend malheureux également, lorsqu’il est incapable de la protéger, lorsqu’ils sont obligés de faire appel à la présence de Dōmeki pour ne pas courir de risque. La vie serait bien plus facile pour tous les trois si Watanuki arrivait à s’entendre avec Dōmeki, mais voilà, certains sentiments ne se choisissent pas. Peut-être est-ce même encore un effet de la malédiction, que quelque chose cherche à l’éloigner ?

Si c’est le cas, il fera de son mieux désormais pour passer outre. Jusqu’à il n’y a pas si longtemps, il prenait le fait de devoir lui demander de l’aide comme un aveu de faiblesse ; il aurait voulu pouvoir protéger Himawari tout seul. Maintenant, il admet que reconnaître ses propres limites est une force en soi et fait preuve de plus d’humilité et de sagesse. Si c’est le prix à payer pour la voir sourire !


End file.
